jaketraceyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Tracey
Jacob Adam Riley Tracey, preferably known as 'Jake Tracey '''or '''JT '(born March 26, 1986), is an American singer-songwriter, rapper, actor, and spokesperson. Born and raised in Austin, Texas, Tracey's careerbegan shortly after forming the Tracey Bros. at the age of thirteen. Tracey's father, Adam, eventually led them to a record deal with Hollywood Records. In late 2002, the group disbanded prior to creative differences and heated altercations; therefore, Tracey decided to part ways and release his debut album, Under Construction ''(2004). The album peaked at #4 on the US Billboard 200 and it was certified Platinum, despite mixed reception from fans and critics alike. The album featured commercially successful single, "Under Construction (Get Ready to Rock)" which peaked at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 and Pop charts. Tracey rose to prominence prior to the follow-up to his debut, ''Highlighted ''(2007), which was a commercial improvement in comparison to Under Construction. Tracey's sophomore album marked Tracey's most successful album, with "Last Goodbye" topping the Billboard Singles charts. After the failure to reach the charts with his third album, ''The Disturbia Chronicles ''(2008), Tracey went on a highly publicized three-year hiatus after a nervous breakdown and a split with then-girlfriend, Jennifer Rhodes. In 2011, Tracey marked his triumphant return with another successful album, ''Brave World ''(2011), which spawned several singles, "Try to Take Me Away," "Video," and "Have You Ever;" the album charted at #1 on the Billboard 200 charts. Aside from Tracey's musical success, he has reveled in a successful acting career. Before the release of his sophomore album, he was the lead character in the ''Torture and Betrayal ''film series. In 2012, he returned to his acting career, joining the thriller film series, ''Room 3118. ''Meanwhile, Tracey released two consecutive albums, ''Point of No Return ''(2012) and ''Crash Course ''(2013), marking his final two albums with Columbia Records. Moving to Def Jam Recordings, Tracey took a year hiatus break to focus on filming a new movie, ''Me & My Rock Star Brother ''(2014). A year later, Tracey marked his return with a hip-hop oriented album, ''Rebel Without a Cause ''(2015), which was critically acclaimed. Jake Tracey has overall spawned several successful albums in his lifetime. Early life Jake was born in Austin, Texas on March 30, 1986. His mother, Kara Tracey, is a teacher at high school, and his father, Adam Riley Brachman is a music producer, who had also made Tracey very successful growing up. Tracey is of Italian, Caucasian and African American descent (his mother). Jake attended and graduated West Ridge High School, however, he did not attend college in order to fulfill his music career in the future. Jake has 5 siblings, including artists Andrew Tracey (born in 1988), Cameron Tracey (born in 1989), Mack Tracey (born in 1992), Jennifer Tracey (born in 1995), and Nicole Tracey (born in 1995). Jake, at the age of 13, alongside Andrew and Cameron, had formed the group Tracey Bros., managed by their father, and they released their first single, "Blow the Lights Out", which managed to gain success and peak at #2 on the Billboard Hot 100. Discography *Under Construction (2004) *Highlighted (2006) *The Disturbia Chronicles (2008) *Brave World (2011) *Point Of No Return (2012) *Crash Course (2013) *Red Haze'' (2015) Filmography *''Torture and Betrayal ''(2005) - Trey Pennington *''Torture and Betrayal 2 ''(2008) - Trey Pennington *''Room 3118 ''(2012) *''My Rock Star Brother ''(2014) *''Room 3118, Part II: The Room Game ''(2014) *''Room 3118, Part III: Father's Advocate ''(2015) *''Room 3118, Part IV: Bloodhunters ''(2017) *''Room 3118, Part V: Resurrection ''(2018) *''Room 3118, Part VI: The Final Stand ''(2019)